Dark: In Love?
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: It's time for highschool, Dark and Daisuke have yet to find that one maiden that will save them both, there is little hope. Little do they know that Riku Harada has a secret that even she didn't know about and just who is Night? DaixRiku,DarkxOoc
1. A Highschoolers Life

Dark...In Love?

* * *

A/N- Here's my take on DNAngel, I hope you like it. It took a long time to work on this, so I just hope it sounds okay! Also, I don't own this alright! Even though I'd love to take Dark home with me, sigh, i can't but enjoy anyway!

* * *

Chapter 1: A High Schoolers Life

"Rrrr, Rrrr, Rrrr," "Shut the fuck up!" cried out a muffled feminine voice as the alarm continued to ring. The sheets on a rather large sized bed shifted slightly, a slender hand slowly appeared out of the many folds of the blankets, after pressing the '_off_' button on the alarm the hand disappeared. The blankets shifted again and soon fell still to the sound of birds chirping outside, a few silent minutes passed as a sence of peace settled inside the room. A sudden banging on the door resounded through the once silent room, a booming voice coming from behind it, "Riku, get your ass out of bed, it's time for school!" A low growl resounded from beneath the blankets as they were slowly drawn back, revealing a matte of reddish brunette hair and a pair of glaring brown eyes. The girl slipped from the bed and let her feet touch the cold floor as she scratched her neck roughly, looking towards the window she groaned slightly. Letting out a yawn the girl fell face first onto the bed and gripped a pillow to her chest, letting out a soft moan as she buried her face in the soft material.

"Riku, move it, you still have to pick up Risa so put a move on girl!" hearing the voice coming from behind the door the girl, Riku, punched her pillow as she sat up. "Alright already, damn it, I'm up!" pulling herself off of her bed, Riku made her way over to her bathroom door, scowling the whole way. Tugging at her shirt she slowly removed it and let it fall to the floor, pulling her sleeping shorts off, her panties followed as they fell into a small pile at her feet. Riku then moved to the shower stall and reached down gripping one of two rounded handles, turning it she stepped inside pulling the curtain closed behind her. Once she was sure that the temperature felt just right, she pulled on a small piece of metal and a wave of water rushed out of the shower head above her, hitting her slender form and running down it's sides. Gripping a small bottle at her side, Riku squeezed the contents into her hand, replacing the bottle she ran the creamy substance through her hair. Singing softly to herself as she lathered up her hair Riku smiled lightly as she smelled the light tinge of lavender that the air held, after about two minutes of massaging her scalp, Riku ran her hair under the water letting it wash everything out.

Finishing off her shower Riku turned off the water and pulled open the shower curtain, stepping out she pulled a dark blue towel off the rack and wrapped it about her slender form. Stepping next to the sink she picked up a small brush and began running it through the numerous tangles in her hair as she examined her slightly pale form in the mirror. Letting out a deep sigh and leaning her still dripping head against the mirror Riku banged her fist roughly against the counter top, "Fuck! Why me...god, of all the men out there why him, huh, why him?" The sound of a soft knock at her bedroom door brought Riku out of her little world, "Riku honey, is everything alright in there, I thought I heard a banging noise." Moving out of the bathroom Riku walked to her door and opened it a small crack, "mom, it's okay...I just dropped my brush is all, tell dad I'll be down in a minute okay?" Her mother smiled and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek before she turned around and went downstairs. Closing her door, Riku leaned back against it and glanced over at her alarm clock, it read '_7:15am_.'

"Yet another eventful day at school..." Riku walked over to her computer which sat opposite her sister Risa's bed, shaking the mouse Riku about threw up when she was greeted with another one of her sister's '_Dark Mousy_' backgrounds. Left clicking she clicked on '_properties_' and clicked '_background_' then '_browse_,' after running through all of her sisters worthless programs Riku found the one she was looking for and clicked '_apply_'. Stepping back slightly Riku smiled as she saw her favorite '_Crazy Frog_' background, moving the mouse again she clicked on her mp3 player and cranked up the volume. Seconds later she was greeted by the familiar beat of one of her favorite songs of all time, '_Rest in Pieces_' by: Saliva, letting her towel fall to the floor she began to sing with the words of the song.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time._

Riku continued to sing with the music as she went over to her dresser and pulled out a bra and panties, pulling on the panties she walked back to her computer where her freshly washed high school uniform sat. Slipping on the knee-high socks and then her skirt, Riku was about to pull on her bra when the door to her room opened suddenly. Screaming at the top of her lungs Riku picked up one of her shoes and chucked it at the intruder, the man let out a strangled yelp as he shut the door before the shoe could reach him. Shaking in anger Riku pulled her bra on the rest of the way and stormed over to grab her shoe, outside she could still hear her father's laughter, swearing to get revenge Riku went back over to her computer as the next song on her playlist started. It was '_Two Beds and A Coffee Machine_' by: Savage Garden, Riku smiled openly as she pulled on her top and started fastening the buttons as she sang along to this one as well.

_And she takes another step_

_Slowly she opens the door_

_Check that he is sleeping_

Fastening the last button she pulled on her shoes and turned to her computer, shutting off the music she pulled her backpack on and started towards the door, making sure to grab her car keys on the way out. After shutting her door, Riku ran down the steps quickly moving past the kitchen and to the front door, "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Opening the front door Riku looked out and cursed under her breath, '_the day I decide to take a shower it rains, that's just my luck!_' She took a deep breath and booked it down the sidewalk to her waiting Dodge Ram, it was a deep green but since it was raining it looked more blue than green. Riku whipped out her keys and unlocked the door, jumping up into her seat before she could get even more wet, she slammed the door shut and tossed her backpack onto the passenger seat.

Once buckled Riku placed the keys in ignition and turned the car on, she smiled when she was greeted with the loud purr of the engine, glancing behind her once she shifted the car from park to drive. Pulling away from the curb Riku pressed the gas and started down the street, she reached down and turned the radio on as she waved to a friend of her mothers who passed by. The radio came alive with the end of some song, there was a few seconds of silence as Riku stopped at the corner and looked to see if anyone was coming, as she started turning left the radio started to play one of her favorite 80's songs. She started to bob her head as the words started to play, the song was from Cranberries, its name was '_Zombie_.'

_Another head hangs lowly,_

_Child is slowly taken._

_And the violence caused such silence,_

_Who are we mistaken?_

The song filled the car as Riku pulled the car to a stop before a small gray house, honking her horn Riku waited as a girl ran from the house and came around the side of the car. Pulling her backpack into her lap Riku unlocked the side door to let the girl in, she then watched as the girl climbed in and shot her an angry glance; Riku only sighed as she started towards her high school. "Riku, could you have been any latter?" complaining beside her the girl directed her intense brown eyes out of the window at her side, "Shut up Risa, at least I came here to get you, would you have rather walked?" Risa shook her long reddish brunette hair once signaling a '_no_', Riku rolled her eyes at her twin's stubborn, spoiled behavior. The rain continued to pelt the car as the song ended, Riku shut the radio off once the song was over and looked around her for a decent parking space, finding one she pulled into it quickly and turned the car off.

Risa was out of the car and starting across the schoolyard towards her waving friends by the time Riku had exited her car, making sure that the doors were locked Riku started towards the school as well. She glanced about at the other students who were rushing to beat the late bell and shook her head, behind her she heard a boy calling her, or was it her sister. Before she could discern which one a guy came running past her and approached her sister his face as red as an apple, Riku was about to mutter something to herself when she recognized who the guy was. She felt her heart stop as she studied his slouched form, his red hair was sparkling from traces of the rain that Riku failed to see stop, he was smiling openly and his red eyes sparkled with hope. Riku took a deep breath as she quickened her pace so that she could join the red head in his conversation with her sister, catching up she only caught a little of her sisters rather loud statement. "...suke, I'm in love with my little Darky warky, I wouldn't part with him for the world!" "But Risa, he has never taken any interest in a girl, from what he's told me he's not even looking. So why do you keep saying no, you said yes a week ago!" The redhead's voice was low but held all the emotion he was feeling at that moment, fear, annoyance, and jealousy.

"Hmph! That was then, this is now. Besides if you're so eager to get a girlfriend then why not go for my sister, she's free." Riku froze at that statement, '_does she know I like him?_' the look in her sister's eyes told Riku otherwise, apparently Risa was just trying to get rid of the redhead and her sister was the nearest free girl, all her friends already had boyfriends. "What! I...uh...like Riku, but only as a friend, she..." the redhead trailed off when he noticed that Riku was standing right behind him. He whipped about quickly to face Riku as she glared daggers at her sister, 'why does she love to pester him so much, he never did anything.' "H..Hi Riku," the redheads face turned a light red as Riku turned her attention towards him, "Daisuke, there's no need to explain, I understand. Come on, were still friends right?" He only nodded and Riku smiled, "Alright, let's go, we don't want to be late." Riku gripped Daisuke's left hand and started running towards the school entrance, dragging the very red and very confused redhead after her.

Reaching their homeroom, Riku slid to a walk as she continued to drag the now panting redhead, moving past other students Riku reached her desk and sat down. Daisuke sat next to her and laid his head on his desk as he closed his eyes, to Riku it seemed he was talking to himself, she never knew how close she was to the truth. Glancing up at the clock, Riku sighed and leaned back in her seat her eyes plastered to the ceiling, she was starting to daydream about the redhead next to her when she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw that she was holding a hand, she let her eyes follow the arm to it's owner and she almost fell over in shock, she was still holding Daisuke's hand and had forgotten to let go. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she let go immediately, "S...Sorry, I didn't notice," she felt like an idiot or her actions but she was shocked yet again when Daisuke smiled back at her completely content.

"That's okay, I needed a little comforting anyway," Riku's heart stopped at those words, something about how he said it made her want to just kiss the daylights out of him. She was about to just nod her head and act like it was no big deal when something flashed in his eyes; his eyes had turned purple for a split second. '_The same purple as..._' She was unable to finish that thought when something inside of her snapped, she felt it deep in the pit of her stomach, it was an odd foreboding feeling. The feeling started to spread as she tried to look away from Daisuke, her body began to move on it's own, she rose to her feet and leaned down towards Daisuke. His eyes went wide at her actions but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't control what was going on with her body, she leaned in close and ran her lips over his brushing them lightly together. Daisuke's face turned fire hydrant red as she pulled back, Riku then was able to move her body, her face went pale as she backed away. All about them the room had fallen completely silent and all eyes were on her and Daisuke, Riku felt ill, she wanted to disappear but the only thing she could do now was turn and run from the room, leaving a very red and very confused Daisuke.

Riku ran with all her might through the halls, she wanted to go anywhere but here, somehow she found her way to the roof and immediately she tried to calm herself. "There has to be a good reason that my body would do that with out me controlling it, but damn it all, I kissed him. What am I going to do, this will be spread about school in no time and they'll probably start claiming that we are some kind of couple." Having said her piece Riku started pacing about angrily when her back started to itch, she tried to ignore it, when the itch became pain she scratched her back trying to relieve the pain but it only intensified at her touch. She felt bumps starting to form on either side of her shoulder blades, they felt feathery to the touch and seemed to be growing larger. She slowly sank to her knees and closed her eyes unable to stand the pain, but before she could cry out the pain suddenly was gone, she tried to open her eyes but was surrounded in darkness.

'_Help me, someone, anyone!_' Riku tried to yell but it only came out a soft whisper, she was starting to get scared, from behind her Riku felt something gentle touch her shoulder. She turned around but only saw more black, she then felt the touch again, this time it was on her cheek. Riku was starting to worry, '_who are you, are you going to help me?_' she was unable to keep the words inside, it was like her every thought was open in this strange new place. As if on cue a bright light started to shine before her huddled form, inside of the light she could make out the form of a woman, Riku shrank back wondering what she was going to do now. '_Please, don't fear me. I am here to help you, just take my hand and you'll be fine_.' The voice was soft and gentle, a wave of comfort rushed over Riku as she nodded her head and stretched a hand out to this woman in the light. A light covered hand reached towards her as well and gripped Riku's hand in a viselike grip, Riku suddenly gasped as she felt waves of power and strength wash over her.

Riku's eyes suddenly opened and she rose to her feet, she was still on the school roof and by the look of things school was out, she was about to move when a dark blue feather drifted before her eyes. "Sleep now, I will take over for now, and once you are rested we can start our journey together. Oh yes, Dark Mousy I'm coming for you and you'll have no idea what hit you!" Riku heard this as she started to dose off, she looked about the roof around her and saw no one else, '_Who are you?_' She felt a deep chuckling voice in the back of her mind as the answer was finally given; "My name is Night."

* * *

A/N- Sorry, Dark and my Ooc character Night don't meet just yet, but it's a garentee in the next one! So, hope you like this and stay tunded for the next chapter once it' updated. TTUL!  



	2. The Fallen Angel's Tear

Dark...In Love?

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the wait, I hope this chapter make's up for it! There's just a quick note for yah...

'**_Dark's thoughts_**'

'_Daisuke's_ _thoughts_'

There...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fallen Angel's Tear

Daisuke was still in a state of confusion as Dark leapt across the local building rooftops headed towards the museum. Daisuke's mother had already placed the warning note before he had gotten home to protest, so here he was headed off on yet another job for the phantom thief. "What's wrong Daisuke, you've been awfully quiet ever since that incident with Riku earlier." Daisuke sighed as he curled up in the back of Dark's subconscious, '_yeah, but I am worried about her, you should be too. She never came back down from the roof and when we went up there all we found were those midnight feathers. It just doesn't make sence is all. Not to mention that kiss, something is really off about her and I just want to find out what_.' Dark laughed to himself, '_**and he says he likes Risa, he is definitely in denial, but he is right. Those feathers seemed familiar to me, but from where have I seen them**_.' '_Dark...Dark!_' Snapping out of his little reverie, Dark sighted the museum in the distance, "yeah Daisuke, what is it?" '_You've been really flighty lately, is there something on your mind?_' Grunting in amusement, Dark chuckled lightly, "so you've noticed huh? It's nothing too serious, I've just gotten this feeling lately that something is going to happen and my life will take a very unexpected turn, you know what I mean?" Daisuke's reply took several moments to come, '**_he_** _**must be deep in thought,**_' '_yeah, I don't know how but I have felt something too. It's strange, maybe we should talk to my Grampa latter, he might know something_.'

Dark only nodded his head as he landed gently on the roof that sat across from the museum, With landed on his shoulder as he looked about for any sign of the cops. Seeing none Dark felt the all too familiar prick of fear, shaking the renegade thought's out of his head, Dark went a head with the plan. Landing gently on the ground, Dark slowly crept forward towards the entrance of the building. All the lights were off as he punched in the correct code on the lock, hearing it click; a small smile crept onto his lips. '_Dark, that was too easy, I think Satoshi might be up to something_.' Dark snorted at his handler's words, "I wouldn't put it past him, you know how tricky he can be sometimes." Dark slipped inside quickly making sure to re-secure the lock behind him, glancing about he slowly inched over the trip wires and finally reached the room he was looking for. There were no lights and no guards, which Dark found odd, '_Dark...are you sure about this, I mean...there are no guards what so ever, this might be like what happened when I went into that painting_.' "Don't worry Daisuke, that's not going to happen again...I'm going to be extra careful. So no worries."

By this time, Dark could clearly make out the case in which their target sat, Dark smirked as he recalled what this particular piece was called.

Flashback-

Daisuke had been sitting on the couch after just returning home when his mother came running inside one of her classic smiles plastered across her face. "Daisuke! I planted the next note...I can't wait until you guys get it this time, this is one that even your father was unable to steal when he was Dark's vessel...in fact...even your grandfather didn't get it either..." Then just a suddenly as she had come. She wondered out of the room and into the kitchen to fix dinner. Daisuke was confused and so was Dark, Daisuke turned to his grandfather and voiced his concerns.

"Grampa...what are we stealing this time and how come it is so hard to steal?" Dark made sure to keep his ears open for this, he wanted to know just as much as Daisuke did, after all. He had no memory of never being able to steal anything. Daisuke's grandfather only laughed as he set down his newspaper, "It is called the '_fallen angels tear_,' roomer has it that a long time ago. A man was searching out for his lost soul mate; she apparently was an angel. She had been sent to help the man and had ended up falling in love with him. She wished to remain on earth as his bride and become human, at first god refused her request, but when he saw how much she loved this man he consented. So the angel fell to earth and went to tell her love of the good news, but when she arrived, she found him in the arms of another. Heartbroken, she used what power she had left as an angel and cursed the man."

Dark felt like he had heard this somewhere before but was unable to place it. "What happened then Grampa!" Daisuke was gripping the arm of the chair in excitement; Dark only rolled his eyes. "Well...that incidentally is where the begging of Dark's origins seem to lead. It's said that the angel's curse made it so that all of that mans sons would be cursed to search for their soul mate. That's the tale I like to believe when it comes to where Dark originally came from. But back to the story. After cursing the man, the angel wondered aimlessly until she stood at deaths door. Just before her death, she shed one lone tear and prayed that one-day her children's, children will be blessed with the happiness that she had been denied. God heard her prayer and had pity upon her."

The man took a sip of the water he had at his side; this made even Dark get impatient, he wanted to know the rest. Using a burst of strength he took over Daisuke's vocal's for a moment, "finish the story old man!" Daisuke quickly covered his mouth while his grandfather only chuckled. "Keep your pants on Dark...you have to remember, I am old...anyway...where was I...Oh. When god took pity on her, he graced all of her daughters, daughters with a gift. This gift changed with each new generation and now, only those who are worthy will receive this blessing. But the tear the angel had shed turned into an opalescent stone; one that no one even today knows what substance it's made from. It is rumored to bring both the angel's descendant and the man's together, searching for the one's that will finally allow their love to be brought back to life. Some people have even been married in the presence of this necklace; it is said to give them good luck in their new lives together. But there you have it, that is the story of the '_fallen angel's_ _tear_' necklace. Maybe it will bring you and Dark together with your soul mates."

End Flashback-

Dark smirked as he inched towards the case; he was but a few inches from it when the sound of flapping wings came from his side. Startled, Dark leapt back away from the case and eyed the corner of the room the noise had originated from. '_Dark, what was that?_' "I don't know..." Dark squinted his eyes as he tried to make out any forms in the darkness, then an idea struck him. "Is that you Hikari? Too scared to face me?" There was a soft laugh that responded. It sent shivers of not fear, but anticipation down Dark's spine as he heard the soft click of heels nearing. "So you know him as well...interesting..." Dark felt his eyes widen as his eyes rested on a form framed in moonlight; his breath left him as his heartbeat quickened. "Is this anyway to treat a lady...Dark?"

* * *

A/N- Well, there's the next chapter! The next one should be up soon! Till Then...Ja Ne! 


	3. The Fallen Angel Known as Night

Dark...In Love?

* * *

A/N- Who knew it would take this long to update...damn do I feel bad, sorry guys about waiting this long. T.T Eheh, anyway...hopefully this chapter doesn't completely suck, I kept drifting from this to that and I can only hope that I didn't screw things up. Well...I'll let you get to reading now...enjoy!

As before, '**_Dark's Thoughts_**'

'_Daisuke's Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fallen Angel Known as Night

Dark tried to keep his face clear of emotions, but the figure before him made his jaw drop. She was about his height and had dark blue hair that was cut short. Her eyes were flashing from blue to black as she smirked at him. Dark almost began to drool when he saw what she was wearing. It was a skintight black body suit that fit her every curve, then there were the tall black boots on her feet. "What do you find so interesting Dark?" Dark moved his eyes to meet her's and tried to reply but not a word came out. "Oh...cat got your tongue?" The woman came closer and that was when Dark noticed that she had a pair of deep blue wings sprouting from her back. '_Dark! That's where those feathers came from, they were her's...Dark? Dark, snap out of it!_' Dark shook his head lightly as he realized that he had been staring at the woman in front of him.

Taking a step back he let a mock smirk appear on his lips, "apparently you know who I am...who may I ask are you?" The woman chuckled, a rich and soft sound that sent shivers of sheer desire down Dark's spine. He had to resist the urge to jump this woman here and now, a task that he found to be quite difficult. "Sorry to interrupt, but you have something that doesn't belong to you." Hearing the one voice he despised, Dark shifted his eyes from the beauty before him and locked on a shadow that started moving towards them. "Oh, so the ever elusive captain shows his face at last, I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence Hiwatari."

"Well… since you already know who I am, who may I ask are you?" Stepping out of the shadows, Satoshi turned his eyes on the woman opposite Dark, '_deja vu anyone_?' Speechless, Dark could only watch as Satoshi approached the woman and attempted to cuff her. With a heartstopping smile, the woman leapt away and landed upon the case of the '_fallen angels tear_,' her wings spread wide. "Sorry, but I already have a previous engagement, maybe next time." She then proceeded to wink and blow a kiss before propelling herself straight at the skylight overhead. The glass shattered almost immediately and Dark had to cover his eyes with his arm to shield himself from the falling glass.

'_Dark! Is everything alright? Why do you think Satoshi is after that woman?_' Lowering his arm, Dark shook the glass from his clothes and turned to look at an equally surprised Satoshi. '_Dark…answer me!_' '**_Calm down Daisuke…everything is going to be just fine_**.' "Well…I think that is my que, it was nice while it lasted Commander, but I've got a date with an angel. See yah!" Waving his hand at Satoshi Dark ran towards the case, "Wiz!" A second later, black wings sprouted from Dark's back and he was flying up towards the previously made hole in the skylight.

The cold air hit Dark's face as he landed upon the roof making him feel a slight stinging, shaking it off he glanced about in search of that woman from before. A smirk lit his lips as his eyes focused upon the form of that woman, she was crouching on one of the skylights to another room, her wings folded neatly at her back as she twirled the pendant in her hand. '_Dark…what do you think you are doing? We have to get out of here before Satoshi sends for the guards!_' '**_Calm yourself Daisuke…just give me a few minutes more and I promise that we will head back. Alright?_**' He heard a loud sigh, '_fine. Just make it quick_.' With a smile Dark stood and slowly approached the woman, Wiz was still perched upon his shoulder.

"You're very persistent aren't you?" Dark hesitated when the woman's eyes flashed up as her voice lit the air, he could see signs of mischief in her gaze. "That depends upon my prey…which reminds me, you have yet to tell me your name or how you got a hold of that necklace before I did." Confident that she would answer, Dark let a smirk cross his lips as he waited…and waited…and waited. 'Why isn't she answering me?' The only reaction he received was the way her head turned to look elsewhere after a moment, "hello…did you even hear me?" "Of course I did…but that doesn't mean I have to answer, now does it…Dark." Unable to stop the shiver that spread through his body at how she said his name, Dark silently cursed himself.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, the woman flapped her wings a couple times before approaching Dark herself. Dark took deep breaths as he watched her getting closer and closer, his heart was beating out of control by now, '_**calm…remain calm, or you'll change back**_.' By now the woman was right in front of him, a hand placed casually on her hip while she shifted the necklace in the other. "You sure are interesting, I'll give you that. But I wonder…why did you follow little ol' me all the way up here, hmmm? Answer that and I'll answer you, deal?" Unable to keep his eyes from locking on her still smirking lips, Dark only nodded dumbly as he answered her question, "I wanted to know who you really are, no one has ever beaten me to a artifact before and how did you know the commander?"

The woman only chuckled in a mysteriously sinister tone, one that Dark found appealing in more ways than one. "Oh…me and the '_commander_' as you call him go way back…I'm surprised he didn't recognize me, but there's no doubt that Krad did." The very mention of that name had Dark shivering in utter distaste, '_how can she possibly know about him…_' '_**you should be asking her how she's related to you Dark, not the other way around**_.' "How do you know me…" Dark found that his voice even scared himself, it was low and very weak. The woman gave him a meaningful look before turning and strolling several feet from him, letting her wings once again spread and stretch lazily.

"That, my curious friend, is a very long story and I haven't all night. After all my tamer has school tomorrow…" Dark felt his eyebrows shoot up at that and could hear Daisuke's reaction as clearly as if he was standing beside him, '_What!_' Before Dark had a chance to ask about that, the woman spun to face him, a hand touching her lips as if she was horrified of something. "Oops! Did I just say that…oh well, I can't take it back now." Even though Dark would love to just sit here and talk with this woman, he wanted answers first, "enough with the stalling…I answered you, now you answer me." There was something that flashed in the woman's eyes briefly as she strode back towards him, this time coming a lot closer than before, in fact her nose was slightly brushing against his.

Dark could feel his genes reacting to her being so close, he just knew his face was red as a tomato, '_**yet I haven't changed yet…why?**_' Before he could even think to consider that thought further, he suddenly felt a soft and moist pair of lips clash against his, as a much softer and '_defined_' body molded to his. Dark felt his legs turn to mush and he swore that he was floating at least ten feet off the ground, all he could do was let his eyes drift closed as he slipped one of his arms about this woman's waist, securing her to his form. As he pressed back against the kiss, he could feel the woman smile against his lips, taking the chance that had been offered Dark tentatively slid his tongue forward and ran it over the slightly opened seems of the woman's lips.

Just as he was about to push past and into her moist and humid cavern, she pulled back, breaking the kiss but not pulling out of the embrace he still held her in. A smirk curved the woman's lips as she reached down and gripped his free hand, watching with confused and slightly amused eyes as she drew it up their forms and pulled his fingers out to lay flat. As confusion filled his eyes, Dark could only watch as the woman gently placed something into his palm and curled his fingers to hold it in his hand. Then, just as fast as it occurred, the woman gave him a light peck on the lips and pulled away running towards the edge of the building. Dark felt his jaw drop as she reached the edge, no matter how he tried, his limbs refused to let him run after her or let alone move.

Then the woman turned again and smiled a genuine heart-melting smile, "see you later Dark," just as it seemed that was all she was going to say, she flashed him a truly wicked smirk. "The name's Night by the way and you can keep that, I only stole it to tease you," immediately Dark's eyes shot to his hand and he uncurled his fingers to see the '_angel's_ _tear_' necklace sparkling in his hand. His head shooting up Dark opened his mouth to ask the woman, '_Night_' something and she was gone, as is she had never been there in the first place. '_**I think I've just been had…**_' a dry chuckle was his only answer, '_yep, I'd say you have and by the look of things, I'd say it's not going to be the first time either_.' Dark could only glance helplessly from the artifact in his palm to the spot that Night had stood not moments ago, '_**Damn**_.'

* * *

A/N- That's all she wrote for now! Hope it sufices for the time being, after all I have about 18 other stories to work on besides this one, so...until next time...Ja Ne! 


	4. Time To Spill It

Dark…In Love?

* * *

A/N- This was one of the best idea's that I have gotten in a while. It took awhile to figure out how to have it make sence. I hope this works!

Disclaimer- Hey, If I owned this then Dark would be stealing several choice things just for me, then I'd re-chain him to my wall. Ah, but allas, I do not own them. It's a damn shame too! Pout!

'_Riku's Thoughts_'

'**_Night's Thoughts_**'

* * *

Chapter 4: Time To Spill It

Night couldn't help the laughter that burbled up in her chest as she leapt from building to building, her wings catching on the wind and flapping occasionally. "That went a lot better than I thought it would…wouldn't you say so, Riku?"

'_I just can't believe you flirted with him like that…but I'll say this much, that look on his face. How did you do that Night? I've never seen the phantom thief so helpless before_.' Riku still wasn't completely used to this whole, her changing into Night and visa versa.

Night's laughter only deepened as she landed upon a bridge that was near her home. "It's quite simple…Dark has…" suddenly her laughter stopped as she looked up at the clouds in the sky.

Letting out a sigh, Night sat down letting one leg hang over the edge of the railing, her voice tinged with pain and sorrow. "We've met before…several times in fact. You could say that Dark, Krad, and I are old friends…but that might be pushing it in some cases."

Night's eyes darkened with remembered pain, she shivered as the wind blew past, causing her wings to bristle at the coldness in the air. '_I…what do you mean by friends, were you guys ever more than that?_'

Knowing that in order for Riku to understand the situation fully, she had to explain everything, finally spilling the beans after all this time but that didn't make it any easier to begin.

Getting to her feet, Night spread her wings and flew directly towards Riku's house, landing upon the balcony outside the window. '_Night? Did you hear me?_'

"Yes Riku, I heard you…its just…going to be a little difficult to explain. But it must be done…or this will continue to go on and I cannot let that happen. It must stop this time…if it doesn't…I don't think I can handle another lifetime of pain."

Knowing her words sounded just as vague to Riku as they did to her, Night leaned against the railing and awaited the question that Riku was bound to ask.

'_What do you mean another lifetime of pain? Has this happened before?_' Riku was determined to get to the bottom of this, even if it took all night, she didn't know how right she was.

"Yes…this has been happening for many, many years. It all started back in the olden days, you know, medieval times." Deciding it might be better if Riku's family didn't know about this, Night let their body change back, but remained in main control of it knowing Riku wouldn't object.

'_Really? That long huh…well…how did it start then?_' Riku decided that it would be best to let Night have control until she was done laying this all out, then they could get to bed, confident with her decision Riku waited for Night's answer.

"Back then, the sons of lords were made to marry who their fathers deemed worthy. Well, there was one young man who wanted a chance to find his own bride, so he struck a deal with his father. If he could steal a precious artifact that their rival country held, he would be given that chance."

The world seemed to melt away as Night used her magic to pull both her and Riku into a dream state, leaving their body to lie upon the balcony in a deep sleep.

Seeing that Riku looked frightened, Night took her hand and pulled her to her side, 'it is alright Riku, I have brought us into a world where I may show you that which I speak of. It is the only way to truly make you understand, you must see what I have seen and experience what I have experienced.'

Riku turned confused eyes upon Night, not totally understanding all this, '_I don't get it…are you telling me that you were around clear back here?_' Sweeping her arms wide to signal the old castle that they seemed to be standing before, Riku's expression turned incredulous.

Night only nodded her head and pointed at the stables that sat next to the castle, Riku followed with her eyes and nearly choked at what she saw.

Standing there, saddling a pitch black mare, was the one and only phantom thief Dark. Except he seemed different, his attire was different as well. His dark blue hair was fastened back in a loose ponytail while his clothes were just a plain tunic and breeches.

Riku couldn't help but stare, when dressed like that he seemed rather, '_cute_.' Night snickered as she strolled towards where Dark stood, Riku hurried after her.

'_Um…he can't see us can he?_' Night shook her head in exasperation, walking up to Dark, Night punched at him. To Riku's great surprise Night's hand when right through Dark's face and he didn't even react.

'_How…_'

'_**These are memories Riku, he isn't real, thereby he can't see us and we can't change anything that happens here**_.' Night let her hand drift to lightly trace Dark's jawline, her eyes filling with a deep longing, '**_no matter how much we may wish too…we just can't_**.'

'_I think I'm starting to understand now…were you and Dark boyfriend girlfriend, or something like that?_' At that Night jerked away from the medieval Dark, '**_just watch, it will all soon make sence._**'

Riku just shrugged her shoulders as she watched Dark mount the horse and take off into the nearby forest, around them everything flew by fast as they followed Dark closely, making Riku feel like she was a ghost or something.

Everything seemed to be on fast foreword or something, because as soon as Dark took off into the forest, they reached another castle. Dark slowly got off his horse and bent down, scooping up a handful of dirt and twigs, after sprinkling his hair he led his horse towards the guards that were standing outside of the entrance into the castle.

"You there, what be your business here?" Dark stopped at that, he lowered his head as his shoulders fell, "I am but a humble man seeking work…if you deem me worthy enough to speak with your Lord."

Night remained silent while Riku drifted closer and attempted to kick at one of the guards, she instead when right through him and landed in a heap behind him. Because of that she had missed what was said and when she got up she saw that Dark was already inside the castle grounds, a guard at his side.

'_Wha…what happened, what did I miss?_' Turning to look at Night, Riku was met with slightly angered eyes, '_**the guard gave Dark permission to speak with the Lord, but he must be accompanied by a guard at all times. You just have to watch, that's it Riku, come on…they're moving inside to speak with the Lord**_.'

Motioning for Riku to follow, Night moved in after Dark, almost sticking to his side like glue. Letting out a huff at being left behind, Riku hurried to catch up, by the time she did they were standing inside a rather large room.

Dark came to a stop on his knees before an elevated platform, upon the platform sat three people. A man in the center, a woman at his side and a young man the same age as Dark off to the side, he was eyeing Dark warily.

'_Who's that ass?_' Riku pointed at the blonde guy that was still glaring at Dark, Night shivered as she glanced briefly at him.

'_**That is Krad…Dark's nemesis and worst enemy. Even during times like these that didn't change**_.'

Turning, Night watched the events of her past unfold while Riku only felt more confused.

The guard at Dark's side walked up to the man sitting in the middle of the platform, who Riku could only consider this Krad's father and Lord of the castle.

After being motioned to leave, the guard closed the door as he left the room. "So…you are seeking work, is this correct young man?" Dark nodded his head as he kept his eyes on the floor, "Yes Milord…I promise to be a great help in whatever position you deem me worthy of."

The one called Krad snickered at that as he paced about Dark, as if appraising him. "May I suggest something father?" The Lord nodded his head, giving Krad permission to speak his mind.

"Well, since we are rather short handed for the arrival of Lord Soujirou and his family. I recommend that he be assigned to Lord Soujirou's daughter, she does need a chaperone while here and with our enemies spies everywhere it would make her better protected during their stay." Krad then strolled up to his father and leaned against his chair.

Krad's father seemed to consider the suggestion before nodding his head and rising to his feet. Approaching where Dark crouched, he touched Dark's shoulder, "Stand and speak your name, that way we can inform Lord Soujirou of this turn of events."

Dark did as he was told, getting to his feet he let the Lord lift his chin to look him in the eye. "My name is Haku Milord…it is a great pleasure to be able to serve you."

The Lord chuckled as he released Dark's chin and made his way back to his chair, "No Haku, you are going to be serving Lord Soujirou's daughter, as a courting gift."

Riku's eyes shot up at that, pulling on Night's sleeve insistently, '_hey…did he just engage Dark to some Lord's kid?_'

Night rolled her eyes as she pried her sleeve from Riku's grip, following where Dark had been lead from the room. '_**No…he has been given as a gift to the girl, showing Krad's interest in courting her. Don't you pay attention in school?**_'

Riku stuck her tongue out at Night while crossing her arms, '_it's not like you actually have had school yourself, so nah!_'

Night ignored her as the timeline moved foreword a day, they followed Dark as he was lead to a room and left in there, he began looking around and failed to notice that there was someone else in the room with him.

He was near the window when he heard something shift behind him, whipping about he tripped and started to fall out of the window when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled back in.

Night struggled to keep from crying as she watched the events unfold, Riku on the other hand had her mouth agape as the person who helped Dark came into being. Long dark blue locks that had been restrained in dual ponytails rested on either side of her face, her deep blue almost black eyes flashing as a small smile curled her lips.

'_N…Night…that, that's you!_' Riku turned to look at Night and saw that there were tears in her eyes, '_Night? Are you alright?_' Walking over, Riku placed a hand upon Night's shoulder.

Night turned slightly to look at Riku as her past self helped Dark to steady himself, he had still failed to see her. '_**I am fine, but yes, that is me. I was rather young at the time and almost immediately I fell in love with Dark. It was like…you know, love at first sight**_.'

A smiled curled her lips as she watched Dark trip and fall backwards when he finally saw her, '_**even now…I still love him…but that is not why we are here, so pay attention. The rest is going to pass by rather quickly.**_'

Riku was going to say something but thought better of it as she watched what must have been months pass. It now was a day where Dark and Night were running through the trees just outside of the castle, laughing and enjoying the afternoon.

Dark had pulled Night with him as he tripped, pulling them to the ground and causing Night's shirt to open slightly, revealing a glittering necklace that was very familiar.

'_The fallen angel's tear necklace…what's that doing here?_' Riku glanced at Night but she didn't answer her, so turning her attention back to Dark and Night, Riku listened.

"Oh! I didn't…uh…" Dark's eyes focused upon the necklace and his eyes grew wide in realization and shock. "Night…where did you get that?"

Night looked down and immediately covered the necklace up, getting to her feet she started back towards the castle, not saying a word to Dark. Hurrying after her, Dark turned her to face him, "Night…please…tell me, I've already told you all. Do you not trust me?"

Night seemed indecisive for a moment before she touched his cheek, "I do trust you Dark…this is just a sore spot for me. It is part of my family's legacy and once belonged to my grandmother. I am never to remove it, at least until I marry and have a daughter of my own, then I must pass it on. It is supposed to bring peace and happiness to my future family."

She then turned from him and started walking again, leaving Dark to stand there thinking to himself. Not quite understanding what was going on, Riku walked over to Night, '_what does this have to do with Dark, I don't get it._'

Night touched her neck where that necklace once sat, '_**that was the artifact that Dark came here to steal, now that he knows that I have it, he cannot bring himself to steal the necklace. So he has decided to do the next best thing,**_'

Riku caught on automatically as the scenery changed again, '_he's going to take you and make a run for it, isn't he?_'

Night just nodded her head as they watched Dark saddle the black mare from earlier and help Night up into the saddle, he then got on behind her and kicked the horse's flanks, causing it to go flying out of the castle's courtyard and past the guards.

'_I see…but…did he love you in return Night?_' Glancing at her side she saw Night's eyes darken in remembrance of something, it must have been something painful because her face grew pained.

'_**You'll soon find out,**_' glancing back, Night and Riku watched as Krad came flying after Night and Dark, his expression one of pure hatred and just seethed with the promise of revenge.

They watched as Dark and Night reached a small inn and stopped there for the night, Riku grew saddened as she watched how Dark carried a sleeping Night inside. He was so gentle about it that her question from earlier was answered almost automatically, Dark did love her and very much so.

Time fast forwarded again, to the following morning. It was raining buckets and when Dark lead Night out to the horse, he was tackled to the ground from behind, landing in a puddle of cold mud. Night screamed out his name as she shoved the person off of Dark, as she helped him to his feet the person removed his cloak, revealing a seething Krad.

"I see you know who he really is, hmm, I underestimated you Dark. You're more cold-hearted than I am, if that is possible. He didn't tell you did he, he's only taking you for that necklace of yours, he doesn't care about you Night." Krad's voice exuded confidence as he sneered at Dark.

Night glanced between them before gripping Dark's arm, holding him close, "I already knew that and I don't care…I love him, so please just leave us be."

Dark wrapped his arms about Night's shivering form, pulling her against his chest, "Night…I love you as well." Night let out a sob as she buried her face in Dark's chest, gripping him as close as she could.

Krad watched all this, his hands clenched in anger, gritting his teeth he gripped the hilt of his sword as he took a threatening step towards Dark and Night.

Riku immediately jumped in the way trying to stop him, but Krad walked right through her. '_Night! We have to do something, he can't do this, it's not right!_'

Night only shook her head as she sighed dejectedly, '_**we can't do anything Riku, these are my memories, remember? Please, just watch what happens, you need to understand**_.'

Riku looked hurt but she nodded her head and stood at Night's side, watching the events of the past unfold before her.

Dark noticed that Krad was approaching threateningly, moving quickly, he pushed Night behind him as he gripped his own sword. "Krad, I'll ask you once more, please just let us go. We will never return here and interfere with you again, just let us go."

Krad scoffed at that as he drew his sword, "now where's the fun in that, hmm? Besides, Night was to be my bride not yours, so she is going to return with me."

Dark drew his sword as well, his expression serious and hard, "never, Night is coming with me. If you insist on fighting, I will oblige you, but I swear if you harm Night in any way…I will kill you."

Krad glanced at Night once before nodding his head, "I swear that no harm will come to her, but that doesn't go for you!" With that, Krad launched foreword, his sword coming down in a strong sweeping arch.

Dark brought his sword to bear as he blocked the attack, shoving back he slashed at Krad, cutting him upon his arm. Blood welled from the wound and ran unchecked down his arm to join the rain upon the ground. Night had a hand held to her mouth as she watched with wide eyes, Dark was clearly the more skilled fighter of the two and he soon had Krad upon his knees, Dark's sword placed at his neck.

"Do you yield?" Krad limply nodded his head, apparently weak from all the cuts he had received in the fight. With a sigh, Dark replaced his sword and took a step away, "now leave us be, I do not wish to kill you, but if you should come after us again. I will not hesitate to do so."

Dark then turned to walk back towards Night when she sighted Krad getting up wielding a dagger. Fear rushing through her, Night ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Dark's side.

Then Riku watched with horror as Krad brought the dagger towards Dark's back when Night suddenly leapt in the way, a scream ripped it's way from Dark's throat as the dagger was buried in her stomach. He caught her as she fell backwards, the necklace breaking from her neck to land at her side in the bloodstained mud.

Krad's face filled with shock as he sank to his knees before them, whispering his apologies. But Dark didn't hear him, his attention was wholly focused upon Night as her life slowly slipped away from her.

Riku could feel tears fill her eyes as she listened to the broken sobs that were coming from Dark, "please…Night, stay with me…please stay."

Night lifted her hand and touched his cheek, a soft smile crossing her lips. "I will find a way back Dark, I swear I will…nothing can keep me from being by your side…I love you…"

Then her hand grew limp and her eyes grew dull, "NIGHT!" Dark's screams echoed through the cold air as Night fell limp in his arms, death claiming her.

Dark held her lifeless form for several moments before he gently laid her body down upon the muddy ground, getting to his feet, he drew his sword and approached Krad.

Pulling Krad to his feet, Dark handed him his sword and lifted his chin, Riku shook at the look in Dark's eyes, he was **waaaay** beyond pissed. "I'll give you a chance to defend yourself, but I will kill you!"

Then to Riku's even greater shock, both Dark and Krad started fighting, cutting each other repeatedly before stabbing one another. Then just as suddenly as they had begun, they both fell to the ground dead as well.

Riku clasped a hand to her mouth in shock, after a moment though, she turned to look at Night. Night's expression was distant as she walked over to the necklace and touched it, Riku slowly followed.

"This is how it all began, my blood and that of Dark and Krad was sealed to this necklace that night. God heard my promise to Dark and this is his way of giving us a chance of being together again. But every time we are brought back, Krad finds a way to keep us from being together."

Getting to her feet, Night pulled them both from the dream world and Riku opened her eyes, to find herself lying upon the balcony. Standing, she walked inside, her expression unreadable.

Risa came walking out of the bathroom to see Riku walking past, "hey, where have you been sis?" When she got no answer she followed and watched with great confusion as Riku just climbed into bed, not even changing her clothes or attempting to remove her shoes.

Deeming her sister just plain weird, Risa went about her normal nightly routine.

Riku had heard her sister's question but she just didn't feel like answering, she had too much to think about.

'_Night?_'

'_**Yes Riku?**_' Shifting upon her bed, Riku looked outside, '_I'm sorry that happened to you, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you_.'

Night smiled at that, '_**Thank you Riku. Now you had best get to sleep, tomorrow we start the search to find out just who Dark has picked to be his handler**_.'

Riku yawned as she closed her eyes, "you said it Night."

* * *

A/N- I hope that sufices for now, I have the next chapter started already. Was on a roll when I came up with this. Till Next Time...Ja Ne! 


	5. Troubling Conclusions

Dark…In Love?

* * *

A/N- Well...things are going to start moving more from here on out! Hope you guys enjoy it though! Also, I don't own DNA!

As before...

'_Daisuke's Thoughts_'

'**_Dark's Thoughts_**'

* * *

Chapter 5: Troubling Conclusions

Daisuke had better nights, this one was turning out not to be one of them. It had been a week since he and Dark had crossed paths with that woman, the one called Night. Since then, they hadn't got even one step closer to finding out who she was, not to mention what she had to do with them.

It didn't help matters that Dark hadn't shut up about her since, she was all he had been taking about, as if he was wholly obsessed with her.

'_What am I talking about, he is obsessed._' "Damn it, I just don't get math! I can break into a building that has the best defenses known to man and get out without a single scratch, but I can't solve one stinking algebraic problem."

Burying his hands into his red locks, Daisuke tugged roughly, the pain helping him to concentrate a little bit better.

"Dark…what are you thinking about? You've been awfully quite lately."

'**_Hmm? Oh, sorry Dai. I've had a lot on my mind lately. When do you think we are going to head out for the next item…I mean, it has been a week already._**'

"Yeah, I know Dark. You haven't stopped asking that same question the whole week! I mean, we meet that chick once and now you're stuck on her."

Daisuke felt his eyes widen at his own words as something struck him, "Oh…I get it. You like her don't you!"

'**_Don't tease me Dai, she intrigues me, that's all._**'

An amused chuckle escaped Daisuke as he shook his head, looking into the mirror at his side and seeing a blushing Dark looking right back at him.

"Yeah, right. You never have shown interest in anyone, besides Riku for that short year and flirting around with Risa, but all Night had to do was waltz in and you're stuck. She must have some really awesome chick power or something. I mean, the manly man Dark himself, has finally found a woman that won't back down."

Dark turned away, one of his hands clenching into a fist at his side, '**_Dai, you don't understand at all do you…_**'

Noticing the serious and slightly broken voice that the phantom thief was now using, Daisuke tilted his head as he stepped closer to the mirror.

"Dark…is there something your not telling me? You know you can tell me anything, so out with it!"

Turning to face his partner, Dark let out a tortured sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed in the reflection. '**_Alright…I'll tell you Dai. I really don't know what to make of it myself, I just hope that I don't figure it out to late, if I do I have a feeling that something really bad will happen…again._**'

Not sure what to make of that, Daisuke sat down as well and eyed Dark strangely. "What do you mean '_again_'? Have you remembered something that happened from one of your previous lives?"

Fisting his hands into his hair, Dark rested his elbows upon his knees as he stared at the ground at his feet. Daisuke was beginning to get a really weird feeling as he watched the phantom thief break down right before his eyes.

'**_I don't know and that's the thing…I have this feeling that Night and I have met before, but I can't see how that is possible, unless she is somehow involved in the curse that both Krad and I share. Then there is that as well, I mean, she had to have know that Hiwatari was Krad's partner. She did say that she and the commander went way back, that could be the only explanation…right?_**'

"I…guess, but you really aren't making any sence Dark. If this Night was part of the curse, then wouldn't my family know about her? I mean, we grilled my mother and Grampa for several hours, they didn't even know that there was another like you and Krad out there."

Dark could understand where Daisuke was coming from, he had been there when they were asking about her, but for some reason it just didn't fit. By the worried look that Daisuke had on his face, he thought the same thing.

'**_There must be something missing. I mean, your grandfather was me once, right? He even remembers what we did, who we met, what we stole. Yet this Night knows me and I know I have met her before, so if she is part of our curse, so your grandfather must have met her as well. Unless her curse is a different one from mine and Krad's, but for some reason I don't think that explanation is right either. There must be something that we're missing here, but what is it exactly?_**'

Daisuke shook his head as he fell back upon his bed, his arms spread eagle about him. Eyes locked on the ceiling, Daisuke tried to think but ended up coming to the same conclusion that Dark had.

"We have to find out who her partner is. She did say that her partner had school the next day, so that means that she has school with me. But damn it! If Krad knows about her too then he'll be looking for her as well and Satoshi is really good at finding out things like that. I mean, he found out about us rather quickly, so maybe we could use this to our advantage and let Satoshi find Night's partner first."

'**_No! Fuck that Dai! There is no way in hell that bastard Krad is going to get within fifteen feet of Night, I won't let him. So no, we have to figure it out on our own and quickly. Time is running out, the longer we wait the more time that asshole has to find her as well. We can't let it happen Dai, get up, lets go looking now! We don't have time to waste! Move it Dai, damn it! Move or I'll make you move!_**'

Daisuke was stunned, slowly sitting up he eyed Dark in the mirror and was even more shocked at what he saw. "Dark…you…you love her don't you?"

Dark, who had been busy stomping about tugging at his hair and kicking nearby objects, froze in place as those words reached his ears. His eyes wide, Dark turned to look at Daisuke and found the normally clueless redhead, staring back with crystal clear and truth filled eyes. It was the truth that he saw there that had him collapse to his knees and stare at his hands as if he was someone else entirely.

Seeing that Dark had gone into some type of dazed state, Daisuke closed his eyes and mentally shook Dark, trying to knock him out of it. Opening his eyes and seeing that it had failed to work, Daisuke gritted his teeth and forced his body to change to that of Dark's.

Then getting to his feet, Daisuke forced the still stunned Dark to run face first into the wall, sending a blast of pain throughout his body.

"Shit! What the fuck happened! What the hell just happened Dai?"

Noticing that he was now the one in control of their body, Dark rubbed his now bruised forehead and grunted as he got to his feet, nearly limping over to the mirror and leaning against it.

Daisuke was sitting back, a smug expression on his face, '_well…so you finally decided to come out of your self induced comma. I was wondering what it was going to take, maybe I should use this more often._'

Growling, Dark smacked his right hand against the wall next to the mirror, his palm flat and fingers curled slightly. "Don't even think about it Dai, this is your body too, remember. Next time we might just go flying out the window and end up as some smudge on the street."

Daisuke just rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, '_yeah, whatever Dark. I just wanted you to answer the question, that's all. So Dark, what's your answer? Is it yes or no?_'

Eyebrows furrowing, Dark's eyes filled with confusion, "What question Dai, I don't get it."

Smacking himself on the forehead, Daisuke let out a tortured sigh, '_Whether you love Night or not! Remember, I asked you if you loved her and you completely spaced out on me. You know, I swear if you do it again, I will turn you in to the cops myself!_'

"Alright, alright. I get it." Sighing, Dark sat down upon Daisuke's bed and rested his chin in his jaw. "The answer is yes Dai, I do love her…but I don't know why. Nothing makes sence anymore…I thought at first that I just thought she was rather sassy yet fine, but when you mentioned Hiwatari and Krad. I still can't believe I just snapped like that, I just have a very bad feeling that Krad is the reason we have this curse in the first place, but I still don't get where Night comes into all this."

Stunned, Daisuke eyed Dark wearily, '_you sure you're the same Dark? I mean, you've been acting strangely since last week…but I guess Night is the cause after all. Well…how about we corner my dad and grill him for some answers?_'

Dark snapped his head up to look at Daisuke, "I suppose that would work, but I doubt he'll tell us anything. If your mother and grandfather weren't forthcoming, then I have a feeling your father won't be either. When does he get back anyway?"

Tapping a finger on his chin, Daisuke let out a soft humming noise, '_Tomorrow afternoon I think, that's what mom told me anyway. Don't worry Dark, we'll figure this all out yet. Now can I have my body back please, I do have school tomorrow and I promised to meet Riku early so that we could discuss our art project together. Besides, I might just get her to help me with my algebra homework._'

Chuckling, Dark shook his head and let their body shift, letting Daisuke take control once again. Curling on the bed, Dark let out a yawn as he watched Daisuke put away his still unfinished homework.

'**_Goodnight Dai, hopefully tomorrow we'll have figured another piece of the puzzle out._**'

"I agree, goodnight Dark." Letting out a yawn as well, Daisuke slipped off his plain t-shirt and pants before crawling onto his bed. Snuggling deep into the pillows, Daisuke let himself drift off to join the already snoring phantom thief.

* * *

A/N- There it is! I hope this chapter turned out alright, I have really been into dna lately so this is really been a good story to write right now, I've even gotten a few new ideas. Anyway, until next time...Ja Ne! 


	6. Following The Feather Trail

Dark…In Love?

* * *

A/N- Hey! It's been a while...hasn't it? Sorry...I just started college classes and now have a job as well...and believe me...it totally sucks! Anyway...I don't own dnangel, I just like messin' with the charaters and plotline:P

Hopefully this makes up for making you guys wait so long!

'_Daisuke/Riku's thoughts_'

'**_Dark/Night's thoughts_**'

* * *

Chapter 6: Following the Feather Trail

"God...why today of all days!"

Panting heavily, Riku leaned against a fence as she took deep gulping breaths. Her truck had decided to be an ass and not start for her today, so she had to hoof it all the way to the school, after all she had promised Daisuke that she would be there early.

'**_Don't worry Riku, you're almost there, the school is just around the corner._**'

Gritting her teeth, Riku shifted her backpack before pulling away from the fence, taking a deep breath and started sprinting again.

'_I don't get why we couldn't just fly to school, we have wings after all. I mean, it would be so much easier, but nooo._'

'**_Oh shut up, you know why we can't do that! If we did then Krad would know right where to find us, so if you don't mind, I'd prefer running it than risking that. Besides the exercise is beneficial for your health, especially after all that junk food that you ate yesterday. I mean, damn, don't you girls eat anything healthy anymore?_**'

Snorting, Riku turned the corner and started across the parking lot towards the north entrance into the school, which was where she had promised to meet Daisuke. There were hardly any cars there, maybe one or two, but Riku recognized one of the cars immediately and that only helped to dampen her mood more.

The glare from the sun that was reflecting off the silver color of the Pontiac was enough to nearly blind her as she tried to keep her distance, but it seemed that the fates were against her that morning.

Satoshi had just stepped from his car and had pulled on his glasses, turning he sighted Riku Harada crossing the rest of the parking lot to just disappear around the side of the building. His curiosity perked, he quickly pressed the automatic lock for his car and made his way after Riku, determined to find out what had brought her to the school at such an early hour.

Letting out the breath that she didn't even know she had been holding, Riku sighted Daisuke sitting on the steps, reading a book whose title she couldn't make out.

'_That was close! I just hope he wasn't in the car when I passed by, I couldn't tell with that damn tinting that he has._'

Glancing behind her and finding that no one was following her, Riku shook her head trying to drive that gut feeling that something was wrong away.

'**_Don't push your gut feelings away like that Riku, they may very well save your life one day. But I do agree with you, I hope that Krad hasn't told Hiwatari yet, if he has then we may have more to fear than we thought. Anyway, you better not let the Niwa boy know, he does worry about you and we don't want him getting too close to danger._**'

'_I know that Night!_'

The morning had been peaceful, but Daisuke hadn't felt peaceful at all. He had too much to worry about to just admire nature, his best and closest friend, not to mention partner in crime needed his help and he was determined to do whatever it took to help him out.

'**_Don't go getting all sentimental on me Dai, we aren't here for me right now, we're here for you remember? Besides, I have a feeling that Miss. Harada can help us._**'

Turning the page of the mythology book he had snagged from his grandpa's library, Daisuke shook his head as he shifted upon the steps. '_And how did you come to that conclusion...some stupid vision or dream again?_'

'**_Hey! That came true, remember. I told you that your teacher had a drinking problem, but you didn't believe me. It took having to cart him home and dress him for bed for you to finally acknowledge that I was right! So don't make a fun of me, I really mean it. I just have this feeling that she has a part to play in all this shit, just wait, I'll prove you wrong yet!_**'

"Yeah and I'm wearing women's underwear," Daisuke muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Really…I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Daisuke, good for you."

Shooting to his feet in surprise, Daisuke dropped the book he held, it fell open to a different page upon the steps next to his bag and was completely forgotten. But Daisuke was more concerned with what was in front of him at the moment, Riku had her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised as she gave him an amused look.

"Uh…morning Riku…I trust the drive went alright?"

Rolling her eyes, Riku walked over and sat on the step next to Daisuke's fallen book. Curious, she lifted the book up and started skimming the pages.

"As good as it could go, my truck didn't start so I had to run the whole way, other than that my morning has been just peachy. You?"

Turning the page, Riku reached the middle of the third paragraph and froze, her eyes going wide.

"Fine…sorry about your truck not starting, I'm pretty much used to walking and running everywhere so…"

'_Night, do you see what I see?_'

Daisuke had sat next to her but she barely noticed as she tried to make sence of what was written before her.

'**_Yes I do Riku…I just can't understand it, why would a guy like him be reading something like this…unless…_**'

"…still have about an hour and a half before anyone else will start showing up, so we really need to get cracking on the assignment. But first I wanted to…"

Glancing at Daisuke out of the corner of her eye, Riku studied his every detail, from his hair to even his shoe laces. She needed to be sure of what this possibly could mean, after all, if Night's hunch was right then Daisuke had a key role to play in this whole mess.

'_I think you're onto something Night…but we have to be one hundred percent sure before we can make a move. Now I really hope Satoshi wasn't in his car, if he was then he already knows that Daisuke is here, all he has to do is put two and two together. If he does, then we're screwed!_'

"…ku, Riku? Hey, are you listening…"

Hearing Daisuke's voice, Riku's eyes refocused on her surroundings instead of the book. Now seeing the hand that was waving in front of her face, Riku mentally smacked herself.

"Sorry about that…I guess I kinda spaced for a moment there."

'**_Idiot! Tell him about what you found you moron, it just might be the piece that we need to complete this puzzle!_**'

Daisuke tilted his head, his eyes confused, '_something is really off about her today Dark, I'm tellin' yah._'

'**_Yeah, your right. Once she sat down and picked up your book she just zoned out…wait a sec…she has the book Dai! Hurry, get it away from her before she reads something that she shouldn't in there. It might just ruin our little charade real quick and we can't have that. It took us three hours to sneak that book out and it can't get into the wrong hands!_**'

His eyes widening when he realized that Dark was right, Daisuke reached for the book when Riku pulled it out of his reach.

"You know, there is something really interesting that I just read from your book Daisuke. It's just that, I don't understand some of this, mind explaining it to me?"

Keeping her expression neutral, Riku mentally cheered at how calm and clueless she sounded. Gathering her courage and more than a little curiosity, Riku scooted closer to Daisuke, her thigh pressing against his as she sat the book across both of their laps. She held the pages open and pointed to the specific paragraph that had sparked her interest in the first place.

Still stunned at that fact that Riku had just forced him into explaining this, Daisuke turned his head to look at the passage she was pointing to. Shock suddenly surged through his body again, but this time much stronger.

'_I don't believe it! Riku has found the answer to helping you figure out who Night is to you Dark, I just don't god damn believe it!_'

Dark was apparently too stunned to reply, because after waiting several moments and not receiving an answer, Daisuke knew that was the reason. But he, himself still couldn't understand or believe this either, because here before him was just what they had been looking for. Only it had taken Riku to point him towards it.

"Well…are you going to answer my question or just sit there and stare at this book all day? I do have other things to do you know."

Her amusement building, Riku knew from that expression on Daisuke's face, that he knew a lot more about all this than he was letting on. But how much he was knew was nothing compared to how involved he was, which was something that Riku still hadn't found the answer to yet.

Jerking, Daisuke couldn't stop the embarrassed blush that stained his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled ruefully.

"Sorry…um…this paragraph explains how one who has had past lives can reclaim the memories that he has lost, thus fully awakening the soul that dwells within." Pointing to a line of words underneath a small map, Daisuke continued. "This is the incantation that one must recite at the sight of lost memories, it pretty much goes on to say that if the soul is worthy of having their memories returned, then their wish shall be granted."

"That's cool…but what I want to know is why you're reading a book like this Daisuke, I didn't know you were into reincarnation and all that stuff."

'_I think we have a bulls eye Night...I have a feeling that he knows who Dark's partner is, but how we're going to get him to tell is the real problem._'

'**_Your right, this isn't going to be easy…I think a date is in store…_**'

Her eyes widening, Riku pulled a few inches away from Daisuke, her face turning a light red.

'_DATE! What do you mean date?_'

'**_Relax, I mean between Dark and I. If I am correct, he should be sending out the next warning today, so we just need to be there first. Then, if Hiwatari isn't there, Dark and I can have a long chat…it's about damn time that we did anyway…I just hope he's willing._**'

"Hey…Riku? I something wrong…" confused by Riku jerking away from him, Daisuke boldly set his hand upon her back, trying to get her attention. Instead he was flooded with emotion, he felt the desire to turn Riku around and kiss her senseless course through him.

'_Calm down…if I don't calm down I'll transform and I can't do that in front of Riku. I need to stay calm…but why am I feeling so attracted to her all of a sudden, it's like I was struck by lightning or something._'

'**_Don't be so dramatic Dai, you like her, get over it already! Right now we should be worrying about whether we should try what's written in this book or not. We really don't have a lot of time for you to get your act together._**'

Gritting his teeth, Daisuke reached down and bent the corner of the page that had what he needed, he then closed the book and sat it on the other side of his leg. Turning all his attention on Riku now, Daisuke couldn't stop himself from studying her features and wishing he could touch every bit of her.

Unaware of where Daisuke's thoughts were leading him, Riku shivered under Daisuke's touch. She wanted nothing more than to sink into his arms and forget all about her problem's.

A clearing of a throat nearby pulled them both from their little dream worlds, turning, Daisuke and Riku stiffened when their eyes met those of Satoshi Hiwatari.

"I wonder…would you two mind explaining why you are both here early this Friday morning, hmmm?"

* * *

A/N- And that's a wrap! Hope that the wait really was worth it this time...and just so yah know...I am almost done with the next chapt...so...until then, Ja Ne! 


	7. Untangling The Truth

Dark…In Love?

* * *

A/N- Hey all and welcome back to another installment of Dark...In Love? Sorry about the wait, I hope this makes up for it and also, this is my gift you guys who reviewed, I hope you guys have a great Christmas and an equally great new year!

As before '**_Dark and Night's thoughts_**' and '_Riku and Dai's thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Untangling the Truth

Forcing himself to remain calm, Daisuke gave a weak smile as he leaned back against the steps. '_I know Satoshi already knows that we are one Dark…but with Riku here, I don't get why he has shown up like this._'

'**_Just don't let him near Riku…I can't stand the way he's looking at her, its…unnerving._**'

Getting to her feet, Riku bowed and smiled, "Good morning Hiwatari-kun, I'm sorry if I ignored you in the parking lot, I wasn't sure if it was you or not."

'_Damn...why does he have to show up at a moment like this?!_'

'**_I don't know Riku, just don't let your guard down…we can't afford any slipups._**'

Waving his hand in the air, brushing her apology off, Satoshi adjusted his glasses and turned his eyes from Riku to Daisuke.

"No matter…so, what are you two doing here then?"

Getting to his feet at the look Satoshi was sending them, Daisuke moved before Riku, his eyes hard and unwavering.

"That, Satoshi, is none of your business…now if you wouldn't mind…Riku and I have to get back to what we were doing before you interrupted us." Turning his back to Satoshi, Daisuke gripped Riku's shoulder, "how about we go somewhere else to finish this?"

Riku smiled and nodded her head, '_I wonder what has gotten into Daisuke, he's never acted this way before…_'

'**_You should ask him that when we get the heck away from Hiwatari, until then, just follow his lead._**'

Smiling at Riku's response, Daisuke picked up the book he had on the steps and grabbed his backpack as well. Riku had already gotten to her feet and she was waiting when Daisuke reached over and gripped her hand, he then waved at Satoshi before he started towards the school entrance.

Riku was in a state of shock and embarrassment, her eyes were unable to leave their clenched hands, '_I can't believe Daisuke is holding my hand...I thought that he didn't like me, like this._'

She could hear Night chuckling in her mind as Daisuke lead them into the school and down the hall, "So…where are we going to finish that assignment that we haven't even started yet, hmm?"

"Huh…oh, uh…the library I guess. I mean, it would make a logical choice after all…" Riku hadn't been expecting a question from Daisuke, she just hoped that her answer didn't sound as flighty to him as it did her.

"Alright…sounds good." Turing from Riku, Daisuke tried to keep his mind clear of the sudden thoughts of pulling Riku into his arms and never letting go.

'**_Why don't you Daisuke? I mean…from the look of things, Riku would let you...so what's stopping you?_**'

'_Dark...stay out of this, I can handle my own relationships now, I'm not a child like I was when I first became you. So back off…_'

Daisuke wasn't happy, not by any means. He was used to Dark being fresh with the girls, but he wouldn't let him be that way when it came to Riku.

Startled by his own admition, Daisuke didn't notice that they had reached one of the desks in the library and that Riku had already sat down. It wasn't until he saw a hand waving in front of his face that he snapped out of it.

"Hey…Daisuke…is anyone in there?"

Blushing furiously, Daisuke scurried into his seat making sure to look anywhere but at Riku. It didn't help his nerves when Dark began laughing hysterically inside his mind, thoroughly amused by Daisuke's juvenile behavior.

'**_So much for being mature, you completely spaced out!_**'

'_Just shut up Dark…_'

Riku shook her head and smiled, there was the Daisuke she knew and loved, Riku felt her eyes widen as she realized what she had just thought, '_loved? What am I thinking?!_'

'**_Don't deny it Riku, you're stuck on that kid…_**'

Riku felt a blush stain her cheeks as she desperately tried to think of something else.

"Uh…umm…why don't we get back to the project then?"

Daisuke hesitantly nodded his head as he willed his blush to subside, but it seemed to be futile because the blush only deepened.

About an hour later the bell signaling the five minute mark before school started sounded, causing both Riku and Daisuke to jump in their seats. Both had hardly been paying any attention to their project and had somehow ended up with their chairs glued to each others, causing the sides of their bodies to touch.

Shifting uncomfortably, Riku gathered the papers that they had finished and the one's that were still only half done. "Well…at least we made some progress…but I doubt we'll be done before fourth period today. Unless we work through our lunch hour…what do you think Daisuke?"

Daisuke, who had been busy admiring Riku's slender fingers and the way she held a pencil, jerked as his eyes widened. "S…sure, whatever works…hehehe…uh." Nearly banging his head upon the table for saying something and sounding so lame, Daisuke busied himself with going over the checklist that they had formed on the day they got the assignment.

'_I can't believe I said something so stupid…am I trying to make her think I'm some kind of a dork? Today really isn't turning out to be my day…_'

'**_Well Dai…maybe you should stop trying to impress her and just act normally, hmm? That always works!_**'

Daisuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at Riku from the corner of his eye, '_really?_' A laugh answered him, '**_yeah, really! What do you take me for…an amateur?_**' At that Daisuke just rolled his eyes, '_yeah well…where was all your bravado when Night kissed you? Hmmm?_' Silence was all that answered him and Daisuke knew that he had won this argument, hands down.

Riku watched in amusement as Daisuke read over their checklist at least twenty times, it was clear by how his brows were furrowed, that he was deep in thought.

'_I think I'm starting to see some similarities here Night,_' a light chuckle greeted her, '**_I hear yah, I don't think that little Daisuke here knows who Dark's tamer is, I think he is Dark's tamer…don't you agree Riku?_**'

Riku thought it over for a moment, '_it does make sence, every time I have ever run into Dark, Daisuke was nowhere to be found…_' '**_true…by the way, have you ever seen the servant that creates Dark's temporary black wings? The one called Wiz?_**'

Riku's eyes blew wide as she realized what Night was saying, '_yes! I remember…is Wiz that little rabbit looking creature that was at the pool that day I saw Dark? Oh my god! Dark is Daisuke, Daisuke is Dark! So I didn't dream it that night we went outside…Dark really was trying to tell me the truth, I can't believe I didn't see it before. But Night…if Daisuke really is Dark's tamer…then…_' Riku felt a sinking feeling starting to grow in the pit of her stomach at where these thoughts were leading her.

'**_Yes…then Krad and Satoshi also know who he is, I guess that a date tonight is imperative now, I just hope that Krad doesn't show…it could ruin everything. Riku, I want you to be extra careful now, we can't let Krad and Satoshi figure out that you're my tamer…we might just have to come clean with Daisuke and Dark…unless…_**' Riku was interested now, she knew that Night was right but it still didn't make it any easier to accept.

'_Unless what Night?_' There was a long pause and Riku noticed that she had finished gathering all their papers, knowing that they would have to get going to class soon and that Daisuke would be coming out of his thoughts soon, Riku silently willed Night to hurry up and answer.

'**_Unless we help Dark regain his memories, you remember when we found that passage in that book? Well, all we have to do is convince Dark and Daisuke that that is the only choice that they have to find out the whole truth…there are other ways, but they take a lot more time…time which we don't have. So…what do you think Riku? Should we give it a shot?_**'

Already knowing her answer, Riku got to her feet and placed the papers into a folder that they had set on the table a few minutes ago, "Daisuke, I think we should get going to class now, if we don't we'll be late…come on."

Reaching down a hand, Riku gripped Daisuke's shoulder and drug him to his feet, "huh…what did you say Riku?"

Daisuke had been so busy thinking to himself that he didn't notice Riku's words until she had pulled him to his feet and now that she had, he felt like a total idiot for not even hearing her yet again.

Shaking her head, Riku released his arm and continued shaking her head as she turned from him, "I'll see you in class, chow!" Waving her han in the air, Riku moved towards the doors, behind here she could hear the sound of Daisuke shuffling about rather quickly which only brought a smirk to her lips.

As soon as Riku disappeared out the door, Daisuke slapped a hand to his forehead, "I can't believe how scatter brained I've been, Dark…I really don't know what is wrong with me…"

'**_You're in love Daisuke, get over it…right now we have more important things to worry about…like how we're going to figure out a way of finding out who Night's tamer is…_**'

Collapsing back into the chair behind him, Daisuke's eyes widened, "I…I'm in love? I…I can't believe it, am I really Dark…none of this makes any sense!" Burying his fingers into his hair, Daisuke gripped the red locks roughly causing a familiar tinge of pain to run though him, at least is was something familiar…unlike everything else that was happening.

Hearing Dark sigh in his mind he knew that Dark was as confused about all this just as he was, '**_I know Dai and that's the problem…we really need to figure this out…_**' as Dark trailed off, Daisuke knew that he was right, '_but how are we supposed to do it?_'

Suddenly a loud '**_Got it!_**' echoed through his mind, causing Daisuke to jump out of his seat and get a major headache at the same time. "Shit! Can't you be quieter Dark? I feel like my head is going to explode now," '**_shut up Dai! I know what we can do to figure this out! I can't believe that I almost forgot about it, I mean really!_**'

Sucking in a breath to calm the pain now lancing through his head, Daisuke rubbed his temples attempting to soothe the pain away, "alright…what exactly have you figured out Dark and can you please refrain from yelling it at me, my headache is bad enough…no thanks to you."

'**_Sorry…but this is really important, do you remember that page Riku showed us? The one she stumbled upon accidentally,_**' Daisuke felt his eyes widen, "I don't believe it! I forgot about that too, it could work Dark…but we can't tell my family about it…we'll have to find some other way to get there…"

There were a few moments of silence before Dark spoke and Daisuke was relieved to hear his voice, '**_we'll just have to hitch a ride…but it can't be anything suspicious…ah! How about we ask Riku if we can use her families' boat, after all…they do own one, what do you think Dai?_**'

Daisuke felt his jaw drop, "what do you mean ask Riku for help?! Dark, she could easily figure out the truth if we did that…we can't risk it!" '**_Then do you have a better idea Dai? Cause I didn't hear you coming up with anything better…so how about we just do this my way, after all, I know more about this kind of thing than you ever could! So are you going to listen to my advice or what?!_**'

Daisuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew that Dark was right but he just didn't want to let Riku get hurt in anyway, "alright Dark…I relent, you and I need to find out a way to ask her about this and soon. But right now we need to get to class before we are too late, alright?"

'**_At least we're agreeing on something Dai,_**' shaking his head, Daisuke slung his backpack over his shoulder and making sure that he had put everything away he exited the library.

'_I just hope Dark is right about this…_'

* * *

A/N- There you go...the next chapt is in the works, so be paitent it should be up soon...so, See yah guys after new years! Chow! 


	8. Mixing Feathers

Dark…In Love?

* * *

A/N- Ahhh...what a snowy new year...heh. Over here I've had to shovel snow almost everyday! Arg, it pisses me off sometimes, but hey, it's not that bad. Anyway, I hope you guys had a good one! This chapt is dedicated to my best friend in the world, Jenn! Happy 19th Chika!

Disclaimer- Does it look like I own DNAngel? Huh? Of course not! But that doesn't mean I don't wish I did! T.T

Enjoy Numba 8!

Oh yeah, one more note-

'_Daisuke's and Riku's thoughts_'

'**_Dark and Night's Thoughts_**'

* * *

Chapter 8: Mixing Feathers

The air was cold that night, making a dark figure sitting on a roof shiver, "he should be here any second now…are you ready for this Riku and are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Night wanted to be sure, after Riku had gotten home that afternoon, they had started coming up with ways to get Dark and Daisuke out to the place in that book. But Night didn't want Riku to have any doubts about this, after all, Night was determined to get together with Dark this time around and she was willing to die for that cause.

'_Yes Night…I am, so don't worry, we're in this together…oh! I think that's him now, better get ready,_' glancing at the large clock that sat a few feet away, Night saw Dark's black wings in the sky and knew that he would be there any moment now.

Meanwhile, listening to Wiz's flapping wings and the wind as it blew against him, Dark surveyed his surroundings as he looked for any sign of someone having been there before.

'_Calm down Dark…she'll be here, she has to be, after all, she did get to the angel's tear necklace before us so there's a good chance that she's already here. So no worries…besides, the one I'd be worried about is Satoshi and Krad…there's no doubt in my mind that they aren't around here as well…_'

A grim look crossed Dark's face as he dodged a beam of light from the cops surveillance team, "I suppose Dai, but I just have this weird feeling that I'm being watched…but I can't pinpoint from where exactly…ah, there it is." Sighting their target several feet below, Dark began to circle, slowly descending towards it, never noticing the second pair of wings that had appeared off to his side.

Landing about a foot and a half from their target, a weathervane relic from the Middle Ages, Dark slipped forewords soundlessly avoiding the motion activated traps that were set up about him.

Hearing a light '_clack_' behind him, Dark froze keeping his ears open for any sounds and that's when he heard the distinct sound of flapping wings, his eyes going wide Dark felt his entire body tense as he whirled about only freeze a second time that night.

He had expected to see Krad standing before him but he wasn't disappointed with what greeted his eyes instead. There she stood, not four feet away, her wings spread wide behind her and a slight smirk could be seen on her rosy lips.

"Hello Dark…long time no see, I was wondering when you'd show again and if you're wondering…the commander and Krad aren't going to show up, in fact, no one but you and I know about this." Stretching her back, Night strode towards Dark, taking note on how his body seemed to tremble at her approach. It nearly made her want to start crying and fling her self into his arms, but she held back, knowing that right now…Dark couldn't care less about who she really was.

'_You know that's not true Night, quit putting yourself down…even if he doesn't remember you, he still cares…_' Night sighed, she knew Riku was right, '**_I know…it's just so hard…I don't want to loose him again…_**'

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Dark watched as Night stretched and approached him, he struggled to remember what she had said and when he finally did, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"So the lights and these motion sensors are just you?" He watched as Night nodded her head as she reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a white card, his warning card. "I see…so, I take it you wanted to talk to me then…what about?"

Laughing lightly, Night threw the card at Dark and smiled when he caught it easily, "I'd actually call it more along the lines of a date, if you wouldn't mind of course…" seeing the surprise flash through Dark's eyes before it was quickly replaced with interest, Night knew that he had accepted her proposal.

'_Shit! She just asked you out, didn't she…damn…what are you going to do Dark?_' A soft smile curved Dark's lips as he took the initiative and approached Night, '**_oblige her of course, we might just be able to use this to our advantage Dai, she has to know at least something about the curse if she knew about Krad. Also, I have been waiting for a moment like this and I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth…so pay close attention, this might just educate you a little._**'

Finally reaching Night, Dark appraised her closely still unable to believe anyone could be so beautiful in his eyes, Night didn't miss his appraising look and decided that she would take the next step and get this underway. After all, they were quickly running out of time and soon, Krad and his tamer would figure out her little ruse and be here, '**_we need to move this party somewhere else._**'

Reaching out, Night gripped Dark's wrist and took off at a run, dragging him along as she leapt off the building and her wings spread wide. At her side Dark's wings sprouted as well and they flapped once, his feather's began to mix in with her own making Night smirk at the almost invisible blush that crossed Dark's cheeks.

They flew for several minutes before finally landing near the sea and an old abandoned lighthouse that held some rather strange myths about it, the air whipped about them as they set down, releasing Dark's wrist Night walked towards the lighthouse as her wings folded at her back.

'**_It's time…we have to tell him Riku, I have been thinking about it for a while and he needs to know the whole truth…what do you think?_**' Night bent down and ran her fingers over the long grass at her feet, it felt rough as her fingers slipped over it, '_as much as I am afraid to admit it, you're right...but it's not only Dark that needs to know, but Daisuke as well, I just hope they accept us both._' '**_Me too…_**'

Dark could only watch as Night walked away and started touching the grass that surrounded them, running a hand through his hair nervously, Dark slowly approached Night trying to figure out just what he should say. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, Night stood and turned to face him, her eyes were dark with emotions that he found confusing.

"As you have probably guessed already, I am part of the curse that binds you and Krad, but there is something else you and your tamer need to know." Closing her eyes, Night allowed her body to revert to that of Riku's but her wings still remained at her back, "I am Night's tamer Dark…just as I know," rubbing her arm, Riku blushed as she looked away, "Daisuke is yours."

Dark felt his jaw drop as both he and Daisuke screamed in unison, "Riku?!" Jumping at the loudness of their combined scream, Riku let Night take over again while flashing them a sheepish smile, trusting the rest of the explanations to Night.

Opening her eyes, Night flashed Dark a sly smile before she moved closer to where her face was millimeters from his and she could feel his breath upon her cheeks, "yes…Riku Harada is my tamer just as we know that Daisuke Niwa is yours. There is more to this story though…Krad remembers it all, just as I myself do, but you Dark…you have forgotten it all, forgotten me. Why Dark…you promised me, I kept my promise…but why haven't you kept yours?"

Reaching out a shaking hand, Night ran her quivering fingers over Dark's cheek, her eyes started to fill with tears as her heart lurched in her chest. Oh how she wanted to just burry herself within Dark's comforting embrace, but she knew that she couldn't…after all, he didn't know her anymore…let alone…love her.

At this thought, Night pulled away from Dark quickly and rubbed her eyes, brushing her tears away angrily. "But never mind that…I am here to offer you a proposition Dark."

Dark didn't know what to think as he stared unbelieving at Night, her words echoing in his mind, '_you promised me, I kept my promise…why haven't you kept yours?_' "What…promise, please…tell me…" watching Night's eyes darken again in what looked to be remembered pain, Dark felt his chest constrict as his heart beat increased…something bad had happened…he just knew it.

Closing her eyes, Night flapped her wings once before she sat down and motioned for Dark to do the same, giving her a confused and worried look, Dark sat down at her side.

"It happened long ago Dark…are you sure you want to know, it isn't something that I'd like to bring up again…but if I must, I will…" Night gave Dark a serious look as her eyes softened slightly, Dark could feel a blush start to burn his cheeks as he realized what that look in her eyes was, it was love.

"I have a right to know…please tell me…" Dark kept his voice soft, trying his best to sound certain of himself, but after seeing what was in Night's eyes he didn't want to sound weak in front of her.

"Alright then…but don't do anything rash. I swore to you the day that I…" gulping down her own nausea, Night looked up at the sky above them, "died, that I would find a way back to you, that we would be together again. You see, I loved you Dark…just as I still do now, but after seeing what Krad tried to do, I couldn't let you die."

Dark's eyes blew wide as he looked at Night, '_she…she loves you Dark…oh god, she died? What the hell happened that could have forced her to such extremes?_' '**_Dai…didn't you hear her…it was Krad. He tried to do something and she ended up loosing her life…which means that I was meant to die…not her._**' "Why…" Dark had wanted to say more, but that was all he seemed to be able to push past his rapidly paling lips.

Closing her eyes, Night shook her head ruefully she had been expecting a reply like this, "you had won…fair and square, but Krad refused to submit defeat and tried to attack you from behind, seeing this I jumped in the way…it was all I could do to save you at the time…but now, it seems that I have damned us both to an eternity of separation and pain."

Turning to look at Dark, Night reached out a hand and gently brushed her fingers through his bangs, she couldn't help herself…she wanted to touch him and be with him so badly. '_Quit it Night…if you want to touch him then by all means do it already…if you don't I'll do it for you!_'

Tensing her whole body, Night could just imagine what Riku would do if she took over, feeling her face flush Night looked away but hearing Dark clear his throat at her side she couldn't help but look back.

His eyes were dark with something that Night knew all to well, love. Gulping, Night could only watch as Dark cupped her cheek and ran his thumb in circles across her skin, "what about you…how did you get involved in all this?"

Yearning to just sink into Dark's touch, Night glanced away unable to look him in the face, but what happened next shocked both her and Dark.

Having had enough of Night pussy footing around, Riku decided that a little push was in order, concentrating hard Riku took a hold of their form long enough to have her wrap her arms about Dark and burrow into his chest.

Night felt her face turn red as Dark's arms slipped about her shoulders, holding her in a loose but gentle embrace, '**_Riku!! How could you?!_**' '_Hah, you deserved it Night, you need to just follow what you feel…you did before, don't think you can just put it off any longer. You care about him, so just get on with it already!_'

Cursing under her breath Night admitted to herself that Riku was right and if she ever wanted to be happy then she would have to take a chance, '**_nows a better time than any…_**'

Pulling back to look up at Dark, Night felt tears prickling in her eyes, sighing, she used her legs to push herself up so that she was level with Dark. Giving him a soft look, Night leaned forewords and when she was a hairs breath from touching his lips she stopped, "I fell in love."

* * *

A/N- This chapter was really hard to finish and I hope it makes sense to those of you who like this, I tried to make thier emotions real, but I think it turned out a little too cheesy...anyway, I am working on the next chapt, so it should be out soon.

The final leg of this story is coming up...I don't know how many more chapts are in the works for this, but as I said. It is nearing the end, so I hope you will all stay with me throught the rest of this!

Till then!

Ja Ne!


	9. The Key To His Past

Dark…In Love?

* * *

A/N- Ahh...another chapter...I feel so proud of my muses... 

Anyway, I don't own Dna, but hell who does?

'**_Dark and Night's Thought's_**'

'_Riku and Dai's Thought's_'

Enjoy the chapt!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Key To His Past

Feeling his heart come to a stuttering halt, Dark couldn't stop himself as he dove forwards, locking his lips over Night's. He could feel her lips trembling beneath his own, tightening his arms about her form, he held her close.

He wanted to remember what had happened more than anything now but mostly, he wanted to know how he could have ever forgotten a person like Night, '**_why did I forget and they remember? It isn't fair…_**' '_Dark…I'm sorry that you don't remember her, but that's all the more reason to follow what was in that book. If we can restore you're memory, then everything else should fall into place…alright?_'

Dark's eyes blew wide as he heard Daisuke's words, breaking their kiss, Dark looked into Night's expressive eyes and took a deep breath. "Night…do you know how to restore my memories, all of them?"

Night wanted to slap a hand to her forehead at Dark's words or at least knock some sense into him, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing, '**_Riku, did you hear that?_**' '_I sure did, I can't believe he's forgotten already! Man, did that kiss fry his brain or something, I mean come on, we just told them who both of us are and they both continue to act like clueless wonders? Smack some sense into him or something, god knows he needs it!_'

Smirking at her tamers thoughts, Night smiled up at Dark, "of course I do you dolt! Since you have forgotten about yesterday though, I don't think I'll tell you!" Sticking her tongue out at Dark, Night pulled out of his embrace and blew a raspberry at him before smirking and running off towards the lighthouse, leaving a stunned Dark behind.

After a moment though, Dark's shocked face melted into one of pure mischief, '**_if that's how she wants to play it, she's going to pay…_**' '_Heh, so are you going after her Dark or are you going to just stand here like an idiot?_' '**_Just sit back, shut up and watch the master Dai!_**'

Grinning from ear to ear, Dark bent low as he took off after Night's frolicking form keeping his arms wide as he darted into her path only to encounter thin air, hearing her giggles close to his ears Dark turned and made a run for it again.

For several minutes he chased her about and every time he got close to catching her she would dart out of his path, her giggles filling the air and making Dark feel as if he was flying with wild abandon, as time passed though Dark could feel something in his mind stirring as if some part of him was finally waking up but he shoved the feeling aside for more important matters.

Moving to jump out of Dark's way yet again, Night glanced over at him and saw something flash through his eyes, recognizing just what that was Night hesitated. It was just long enough for Dark, feeling his arms wrap about her waist, Night let her eyes close and as Dark tackled her to the ground she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips.

Feeling as if he was on top of the world, Dark looked down at where Night was laying beneath him, her hands were above her head and her hair was spread out in a dark curtain about her head. But it was the smile that was on her face that caused Dark's heart to ache as he was suddenly struck as if by lightning by his lost memories.

Doubling over in sheer pain and shock, Dark clamped his eyes shut as his mind and Daisuke's were assaulted by every single detail that had ever occurred in all his lifetimes, clear back to the beginning. Only slightly feeling the soothing touch of Night's fingers as she rubbed his back encouragingly, Dark's whole body shook as every muscle in his body tensed as the last thoughts that he had that day long ago came flooding back as well.

Gasping at the effect that they had upon him, Dark pulled back and locked his eyes with the slightly confused ones of Night, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save you my love, I should have done better, you deserved so much more."

Pausing as he lightly stroked Night's cheek and brushed away the tears that had begun to form in her dark eyes, Dark bent down and pressed his forehead to Nights as he continued, "please, I beg of you, please forgive me for what I have put you through all of these centuries."

Night could barely believe her ears as she fought back more tears, closing her eyes Night pressed her forehead back against Dark's as hard as she could, "is this true…have, have you really remembered?"

Her emotions started to overwhelm her as she shivered beneath Dark, she could hardly believe what she was hearing, '**_oh god…after all this time has he finally awoken of his own free will?_**' '_Wow…I don't think he's lying Night…besides, it's possible. I've heard of people who have gotten into accidents or have gone through something really traumatizing and loose their memories temporarily, it might be the same with Dark, he just needed the right stimulus to awake those locked up memories._'

Seeing the doubt and hope within Night's eyes, Dark closed his eyes for a moment before he gripped her chin and locked their eyes, "Night, whether you believe me or not, my memories have returned. I remember how we met, you had helped me up and at the time I was pretending to be a slave, you're servant as a courting gift from Krad. Do you remember?"

Night felt her heart clench almost painfully in her chest at Dark's words, reaching up a hand she ran it over Dark's cheek as she looked deep into his eyes, searching their bottomless depths for an answer to the question in her heart.

Some say that the eyes are the window to one's soul and indeed they may be right, but it is what one interprets as they gaze into these windows that truly tell if such a comment is even in the remotest bit, correct.

In this case though, such a comment would suit perfectly, for indeed what Night saw and gazed into was Dark's soul. It was his being, everything that had ever and would ever make up that which could be called the legendary phantom thief, Dark Mousey.

She had found her answer and it nearly overwhelmed her, Night just couldn't believe it, '**_we have really been given a second chance! Oh thank you, whatever god or demon that has brought us here, finally…we can have a chance at happiness…_**'

"Forgive me, please…forgive me for ever doubting you, I…I just had to be sure. I have lost you so many times, I…I just can't loose you again, please…please Dark. Promise me you will never do something so reckless and foolhardy ever again…promise me…" shaking her head as she let more tears flow down her cheeks, Night pressed her forehead against Dark's again as her arms wrapped about his shoulders, holding him in an iron embrace.

Dark simply absorbed the contact as he held Night close, letting her cry all her feelings out, '_Dark…I know this is an inopportune time to ask this, but…I would like to speak with Riku…so, can I?_' '**_Yes, if the curse is to be lifted, you and Riku must spend time together as well…so I suppose it'll be alright._**'

"Night, Daisuke would like to converse with Riku, is that alright with you. After all, we have all time we need and they deserve to be together as well." Night rubbed her eyes as she shifted, she nodded her head slowly, "I understand and I agree…"

Flashing each other one last smile for the time being, Dark and Night let their bodies transform and return to the forms of their tamers, silently wishing them both the best of luck.

Blinking in surprise as Night relinquished control, Riku started when she saw that Daisuke was looking at her with a small smile and that she was holding him close, "uh…hi?"

Feeling his smile curl into a smirk, Daisuke tilted his head slightly as he looked into Riku's surprised eyes, "how could I not know that it was you…it is so clear to me now, I am such an idiot."

Rolling her eyes, Riku smirked back, "and you only just figured that out now? Man, you are dumb."

Chuckling lightly at her words, Daisuke tightened his grip about Riku's form as he gave Riku a saddened look, "did you see…what Dark and Night have gone through all of these years?"

Sighing, Riku looked away as she felt tears welling up in her eyes, "yes…Night showed me everything a while back, I…I felt so helpless even though I knew there was nothing I could do, I still wanted it to stop."

Gripping Riku's chin, Daisuke turned her head so that he could look into her eyes, "I know what you mean, but that was all in the past after all and you cannot change the past…no matter how much you wish you could. But anyway…I'm curious, when did you figure out that Dark and I were the same?"

Chuckling at that, Riku shook her head, "I can't believe you…both of you are a couple of idiots. I thought that would be obvious by now…" giving Daisuke a slight shove, Riku pulled out of his arms and gave him an exasperated look.

"Remember when I picked up that book of yours…after reading that paragraph, it was kinda obvious…" Daisuke sat up slowly, turning his surprised eyes upon Riku, after a moment though he began to smile as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"So all that time…you knew…" smirking, Riku got to her feet and brushed her legs off. Feeling something flapping behind her, Riku glanced over her shoulder to see that Night's wings were still there.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Riku looked back down at Daisuke and to her surprise he was no longer sitting there, worried Riku glanced about and turned but still he was nowhere in sight.

"Daisuke where are yo…mrph?!"

* * *

A/N- Well...another chapt down and we're nearing the end...finally! Heh, the next chapt should be done in a while, but I won't know for sure until my dad get's the computer fixed. It's screwing up right now and I had to update this while at school...anyway, hope yah guys enjoied this chapt!

Ja!


	10. An Illfated Meeting

* * *

Dark…In Love?

* * *

A/N- Well, here we are again, after all this time. Finally...that's all I've got to say.

I really hate it, I am truly sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, I don't know why I suck at this, but I do...

I mean, I can write the stuff, but only when I'm in the mood...and lately...I guess it's one of those good days...but again, I am sorry it took so long...

Disclaimer- DNA isn't mine, never was. But damn if I don't wish it were, but what can yah do?...sometimes it really sucks to be me...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapt and I hope it makes up for the wait.

'_Daisuke's/Riku's Thoughts (Talking)_'

'_**Dark's/Night's Thoughts (Talking)**_'

Now onto the flick--

* * *

Chapter 10: An Ill-fated Meeting

Riku blinked stupidly for several moments before finally throwing caution to the wind and sinking into Daisuke's impromptu kiss.

Daisuke smirked against Riku's lips as he tightened his arms about her form, pressing as close to her as he possibly could. After all, this was something that he had been waiting for, for far too long and now that he finally had his chance, he wasn't going to let it slip by.

Nearly melting at the feelings that were flowing through her being from both Daisuke kissing her and Night's emotions towards Dark, Riku felt her legs go weak as she let her body tip into Daisuke's arms. '_God this feels good...is this how you feel when Dark kisses you Night?_' A soft chuckle was the only answer she got, not that Riku minded any.

They were so distracted that they didn't even notice let alone hear the soft flapping of wings behind them, as a figure dressed all in white landed.

Their kiss ended a few moments later and Riku couldn't stop a dark blush from covering her entire face, after all, this really was her first time actually knowing what it felt like to love and be loved back.

'_I definitely like this..._' Smiling, Riku gave Daisuke a slightly embarrassed look, "so, uh...just what does this make us now?"

Blinking at Riku's sudden question, Daisuke took a deep breath as he licked his lips. He knew just what Riku was asking him and he wasn't sure if he had the guts to give her the answer that he wished too.

'_**Just go for it Daisuke! Be bold for once in your life!**_'

Hearing Dark's words, Daisuke realized that he was right, '_he's always right about these things..._'

Taking a deep breath, Daisuke looked deep into Riku's eyes as he spoke the words that he knew would seal his fate forever. But this is truly what he wanted, so he took the plunge.

"If you agreed to it Riku, I would marry you." '_**Woah! Okay, that was a little too bold...**_' Daisuke just ignored Dark, he had made the leap, now all he hoped for laid within Riku's hands.

Riku didn't know whether to gape at the redhead before her or ask him if he had a concussion. That had definitely not been what she'd been expecting when she'd asked him that.

'_Be my girlfriend_', yes, _'go out with me_', sure. But marriage?!

She was just too shocked to know what to think, let alone say. After all, they were still in high school for crying out loud!

'_**Holy crap! Well...that definitely came out of the blue...the boys got guts, that's for sure...**_' Night sounded just as shocked as she was, but she wasn't the one who had to reply to such a question.

Taking a deep breath, Riku closed her eyes and took her time to search her feelings for Daisuke. She was like that for several minutes and Daisuke was starting to worry, '_I knew it! What was I thinking asking such a thing! Damn it, now she's going to be weird around me, I just know it!_'

Dark just sighed at his tamer's flip-flopping emotions. '_**Just stop it already Dai, just give the girl some time to think it over before making up her mind for her! She does deserve that much doesn't she?!**_'

Flinching at Dark's words, Daisuke just sighed in agreement. Dark was right again, he just needed to wait until Riku herself told him what she wanted.

It took Riku only another minute before she came to her decision.

Opening her eyes, Riku reached up and gripped Daisuke's face in her hands, "Alright Daisuke. I'll marry you, but there's going to be some ground rules, alright?"

Feeling his heart leap up into his chest, Daisuke nodded his head in shocked joy. Smiling at this, Riku tapped his cheek in a teasing manner.

"Ok, rule one, we wait until after high school before we seal the deal. Rule two, no getting any before we're married, understand?" Narrowing her eyes at this point, Riku was pleased to see Daisuke nod his head in agreement.

"Good. And lastly, rule three. You let me in on this second life of yours and I mean all of it, get me?" Daisuke chuckled at that last one, "you mean, you want to be a thief too? You sure about that?"

Riku smirked as she broke from Daisuke's grip, "hey, Night and I beat you and Dark twice already. What makes you think we can't do it again?"

Daisuke shook his head in amusement and was about to reach out to pull her back into his arms, when it happened.

One moment Riku was standing before him, laughing and the next she was in the arms of the one person neither of them wanted to see. Krad.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Daisuke let Dark take control, knowing that he had a better chance at saving the girl's than he did.

"Krad, let her go. This is between you and me, leave her out of this." Dark had his fists clenched as he watched Krad closely, just waiting to see what the white angel's next move would be.

Krad just chuckled darkly at the seething man in front of him, "well, well Dark. It seems that sleeping beauty has finally woken up. I was wondering how many more lives it would take, I guess that it's just that time."

Tightening his grip upon the girl in his arms, Krad bent his head and spoke softly into Riku's ear, "come now Night, it's time for a reunion. Show yourself."

Gritting her teeth, Riku snarled low in her throat, "Fuck you!" Bending her head as far forwards as she could, Riku slammed back against Krad, knocking his skull with her own with a loud 'crack!'

His grip loosed just enough that she was able to bolt from his arms and run to Dark's side, taking his outstretched hand, she turned to face Krad. She didn't care how much that had hurt. The prick deserved it!

Krad held his throbbing head as he watched the girl run to his nemesis, a sad sort of irony going with it all. "I see, so that is your choice. I suppose I should have seen this coming. After all that has happened, I guess that Night doesn't wish to be face to face with me again." Krad's voice had lowered to that of a whisper, but the sorrow in his voice was clear.

Riku narrowed her eyes at that; she could feel Night trembling in the back of her mind. A woman that could be so strong and mature, she was frightened of this man. '_Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore Night. I promise._'

Steeling herself, Riku took a couple steps forwards, keeping her hand clutched to Dark's the whole time.

"You bastard, don't you get anything? After all the times you've come face to face, you still don't see it?! Night doesn't hate you, why? I have no clue. But she doesn't and you know what, she has every right to hide from you. Especially after all that you have done to her."

Shaking her head, Riku spat at the ground with as much force as she could. "That's what I think of you. I my opinion, you don't deserve to speak to her, let alone breath the same air as her you ass. Or have you forgotten what you've done to her? Hmm?"

Dark couldn't believe his ears and neither could Daisuke, they just didn't know that Riku had it in her. But if the look on Krad's face was anything to go by, then they'd better step in soon, because he looked about ready to explode.

Reaching out with his free hand, Dark gripped Riku's shoulder and drug her back to his side before stepping in front of her. And that's when Krad popped, just as Dark had expected.

"And what do you know about it girl?! Huh?" Krad was so angry that his magic was crackling in the air about him as he took a threatening step forwards, "you weren't there, there is no way you can know what happened back then!"

Struggling against Dark's grip, Riku tried to leap at the fuming white angel across from them, "I do know! She showed me you jerk! I saw it, every damn little thing! You're the one who tried to tear them apart, you're the one who tried to stab Dark in the back like the coward that you are!"

She could feel Night slowly coming to the forefront, she was going to come out. But Riku wasn't quite finished with this prick yet. "You were the one who struck her down when you swore to never hurt her, so there!"

'_**Enough Riku!**_' Gritting her teeth, Riku relented and let Night take over, she just hoped that Night was ready for this.

* * *

A/N- Well, that's the end to this chapter.

The story is almost over, so please bear with me for a few more chapts and I will try my best to finish this.

As I have said in several of my ff.'s I am trying to update one chapt, at least, for each of my stories. So please, if you're waiting for the update to one of my other's, just wait a little bit longer, cause it's on the way!

I really am trying to keep up this time and because of that, I'm not updating any other new ff.'s until **all** of my other's are finished. And only then, if they are almost done themselves...

Anyway, please tell me what you think of this new chapt and I'll try my best to reply.

So until next time...and there will be a next time...

Ja Ne!


End file.
